


Nobody Needs To Know

by grump_ass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, aaron and alex think they sly, alex and aaron share a goldfish, alex is trans in this but it isnt mentioned lol, and lowkey they are but, james and thomas have a spoiled labrador who would eat the world if it was on the kitchen floor, tjeffs is a concerned dog father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grump_ass/pseuds/grump_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron and Alex realize that nobody in the office knows that they are dating, they decide to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Needs To Know

This was the third time that week that Aaron and Alex had gotten into a debate so bad that they had to take it to one of their offices. The arguments were usually over anything from whether they should take on a client’s murder accusation case, to who had drunk the last of the coffee (usually Alexander).

 

The rest of the office was growing concerned, fast. The two were seeming to go out of their way now to find an excuse to argue in private; and the last thing anybody wanted was constant conflict. Logically, they knew that Alex and Aaron really were close, but their arguing was making everybody question how well they really got along.

 

Of course, their concerns would have probably been put to rest if somebody had walked in on one of their arguments and seen them furiously making out, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

 

Alex didn’t even realize that nobody knew until they realized they had spent their entire lunch break making out on Aaron’s desk. They had been arguing about the Levi Weeks trial earlier, but eventually slunk off to the office to kiss away the tension. It was there that Alex discovered that, when they fought, nobody tried coming into their office for several hours.

 

He tapped Aaron’s shoulder, and Aaron pulled away, breathing heavily.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yes. Nobody has come to check on us,” he stated.

 

Aaron blinked, lust flooding from his gaze. “I suppose? That’s true?”

 

“Do they think we’re still arguing?”

 

“Maybe. Or they just don’t want to walk in on us kissing.”

 

“No, no. They knock on Thomas and James’ doors all the time when they go in there to fuck or whatever. But nobody even knocks on our door.”

 

There was a moment of quiet, and then Aaron spoke.

 

“Is it possible… That they- that we never said that we’re dating?”

 

Alex furrowed his brow before carefully saying, “Maybe?”

 

They both stared at each other for a moment. As Alex began to suggest that they tell the office, however, Aaron leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Aaron, wait- We should tell them, right?”

 

Aaron stopped, but he was smiling now.

 

“Alexander, think about it; if they think that we are arguing, they won’t interrupt us. Which means?”

 

Alex stared at his boyfriend and, oh, that was a good point. He grinned at Aaron.

 

“Why, my dearest Burr, are you suggesting that we let our poor coworkers operate under the presumption that we are arguing and not, in fact, sharing spit when we disappear in our offices?”

 

Aaron wrinkled his nose at the phrase ‘sharing spit.’

 

“I suppose. Maybe not the sharing spit part, but yes.”

 

Alexander hummed, biting his lip and looking at Aaron consideringly before saying, “Alright. Let’s do it.”

  
Aaron raised his eyebrows, a soft smile on his features now. Alex leaned in and kissed it away, and they resumed their passionate kissing.

* * *

 

Eliza and John, of course, found the entire idea hilarious.

 

Eliza was reduced to a giggling fit when Alex told her; granted, she was fairly drunk, and John had howled with laughter for several minutes before leaning against his roommate as the last of his laughs fizzled out.

 

“So you and Aaron are gonna lie about dating so you can get frisky in your offices,” John asked from Eliza’s shoulder, cackling when Alexander nodded.

 

“We aren’t lying,” Alex clarified, “Just withholding the truth.”

 

John snorted at that, looking at Eliza. “Listen to him, El, he’s bananas.”

 

Eliza laughed again, and John’s grin grew wider; Eliza laughing at his jokes was all the validation he needed to keep going.

 

“He’s gonna pretend to hate Aaron, ‘Liza. So they can smooch.”

 

She giggled.

 

“They have a goldfish together, Eliza. A goldfish. That’s commitment, Eliza.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s best friend, but let him drunkenly giggle at the idea of Aaron Burr managing to keep Alexander Hamilton quiet about something so monumental in his life, just for the promise of sneaky office kissing.

 

Oddly enough, Aaron couldn’t seem to find the idea as silly as they did.

 

“Oh, fuck- we gotta tell Hercules. He’ll get a kick out of it, and probably get James up to speed,” Alex said, “Maybe he can even tell Thomas for us.”

 

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief; he didn’t want to be there when Thomas found out he had unintentionally secretly been dating Alexander. He wasn’t sure that Thomas would see the humor in Aaron withholding his relationship status, or in Aaron dating Thomas’ self proclaimed ‘worst enemy.’

  
They could keep it a secret until Thomas found out.

* * *

 

They might have been able to keep up the charade if Bacon hadn’t gotten minor food poisoning.

 

Bacon was Thomas and James’ one year old labrador. The pup was small, plump, and ate all of Thomas’ fine leather loafers within the three days after he was adopted. James and Thomas loved and spoiled him rotten regardless.

 

James and Thomas often forgot that they were raising the hungriest dog in America, and that anything they dropped on the floor that was even remotely digestible was fair game for Bacon to consume. As a result, when a stray half of avocado hit their kitchen floor, Bacon was on it in seconds. The poor dog had eaten most of the halve before James noticed, and by then it was too late. Bacon spent the rest of the night vomiting the contents of his stomach onto the carpet.

 

Thomas, ever the over indulgent dog father, was extremely concerned for Bacon. So, when, in the middle of his lunch break, he remembered that Alex’s friend, John, was a vet, he dropped his lunch on the table and hurried to Alexander’s office. The door was shut, and Thomas could hear Aaron talking to Alex from outside. Normally he would avoid going in while they were arguing. However, Bacon’s health was on the line, and when his baby’s health was on the line, Thomas couldn’t give less of a damn about who was arguing with who.

 

He realized that James was following him, and he let him. Maybe James could help explain what was wrong with Bacon and they could make it easier for John to know what to do.

 

When Thomas opened the door, he had expected to see many things. What he did not expect was to see Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr grinding on each other in various states of undress.

 

So, like any other rational human being who saw his best friend making out with his worst enemy, Thomas did the obvious thing; he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

James followed up close behind, and Thomas clapped a hand over his eyes and screeched, “Don’t look, Save yourself.”

 

It was too late for poor James; all he could manage was a somber, “Took you two long enough.”

 

Aaron pushed himself away from Alex, who was fighting back laughter. Aaron buttoned up his shirt and pants quickly, but Thomas wasted no time yelling at him.

 

“Hamilton? Of all the men in the world that your gay ass could want, you chose Hamilton?”

 

“Thomas, please lower your voice-”

 

“I will not lower my voice, James, do you hear this guy? Lower my voice- Hell no, uh uh.”

 

“Thomas, calm down.”

 

James placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder to silence his cries of indignation before speaking.

 

“Have you two been doing,” he waved a hand towards Alex, “This for a while now?”

 

“...Define a while.”

 

Thomas groaned in disgust.

 

“More than a month.”

 

“...Then, yes, a while.”

 

“And why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Alex spoke up; “Because we’re both severely closeted and didn’t want to lose our jobs or friends?”

 

“I’d believe that. If Aaron didn’t come out three years ago.”

 

Alex shrugged; it was worth a shot.

 

“So. Aaron, why didn’t you tell us.”

 

Aaron hesitated.

 

“Aaron.”

 

“...Alright, so… you know how Alexander and I argue often, of course.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Because anybody with ears would know that,” Thomas piped up.

 

“And nobody wants to go into our offices after a fight.”

 

“...Right.”

 

“Well, we decided to… take advantage of that.”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“We’ve been getting in arguments so that we can make out without any interruptions during our lunch break,” Alex stated, and Aaron coughed.

 

“And who’s idea was this?”

 

“Aaron’s.”

 

James blinked, looking genuinely surprised for the first time during the discussion.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“Aaron.”

 

“Huh,” James grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Eager to change the subject, Aaron addressed Thomas; “What did you need?”

 

“I wanted to tell Alexander to ask his vet friend what to do about our dog being on the verge of death from eating an avocado, but now I think I’ll just trade places with him so I can die and forget ever seeing Hamilton shove a tongue in your mouth.”

 

“Fuck off Thomas. And your dog will probably be fine, just let him shake it off, and take him to the vet if he keeps vomiting for a few days.”

 

Satisfied, Thomas darted out of the room. James rolled his eyes at the display, and told them to ‘keep it in their pants until they got home’ before turning and walking after his husband, leaving Alex and Aaron to finish what would probably be their last lunch break make out session.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at grump-ass


End file.
